istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 190
Blight Update 190 has been applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Thursday, October 14th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. =Additions= *Lairshaper's Cogs (Dim through Radiant) can now be found throughout Istaria. *A new mini-dungeon (as well as nine new quests) can be found on the Dalimond Peninsula and is available through the quest series "Plundered Tombs" which continues from Archbishop Tomas Aqua at the Cleric's Tower. *Scrolls will now be filtered on the "Usables" section of the Trade window. *Enchanted Skeleton Key formulas can now be found in Istaria. *A new forest the Empire is calling the Misted Forest (Tier 5) has grown west of Morning Light and has become populated with Yew, Ironsilk, and some dangerous beasts including Feral Bloodsnouts, Gloomwolves and Soldier Flies. *Rhahool The Oddities Broker has setup shop in Bristugo. Rhahool is willing to purchase a new category of items that other pawnbrokers don't seem to want for full price. These items can be found on many of the "lesser" creatures of Istaria. =Loot Revamp= With this patch the loot revamp is in full swing. The bulk of Tier 5 has been adjusted so please take the time to go fight creatures across the Tier and then give us your feedback. Encourage your friends to do this as well, either on the forums or through the support site. Your feedback is important to us to tweak the loot and make this revamp balanced and fun for all players. Key points about the Revamp: *Monsters have been classified into categories: Animal, Insect, Elemental, Semi-Intelligent, Undead, Aegis-Construct, Aegis-Animate, and Chests. *Each category drops specific types of loot, some more than others, some better than others. *Technique Components no longer drop from the undead or the withered aegis. *Loot is not guaranteed from every single monster you kill. *This covers Tier 5 only at this time. *Satyr islands of Corvus, Dahibi and Elnath have not been adjusted yet. Alged, however, has so please test it out. *Quartermasters have once again had the techniques they carry redone. Specific changes are listed below. *Ability, Adventure, Defense, Spell and Dragon Techniques are now loot-only. *Expert Formulas which are purchased from trainers will no longer drop as loot. =Changes= Satyr Island of Alged *Complete revamp of spawns on Alged. *The Island is now populated solely by level 81 to 85 Withered Aegis and Undead. *Satyr Undead are now the only type of Undead that can be found on the island. *Energized Kwellen, Enduring Fyakki, Red Vexator, Purple Tarantulas (and Breeders) and Grey Necrofly no longer spawn on the island. Items *Like potions, Scroll formulas now produce two scrolls instead of one. *Blighted Hound Hides are no longer attuned. *Flaming Weapon tech kit now attunes on install. *Frozen Weapon, Bone Arrowhead and Rune of Flame now have a 25% chance of proc'ing instead of 100%. *Bone Arrowhead tech kit now attunes on install and does 3-5 pierce damage. *Calimir's Hide Grip and Dire Wolf Hide Grip now have a 10% chance to proc instead of 5%. *Fanged Arrow-Tip tech kit now attunes on install. *Tech Kits now contain more detail about what they do. *Ruxus Jaws have been renamed Ruxus Skulls, and quests updated accordingly. *Flaming Weapon tech now has a chance to proc a damage effect and will no longer do direct damage. Quests *Updated "Avariatus' Quest: Slap Around Some Beetles With Tail Whip" to reflect new locations for tiny grass beetles. *Quest "Go Bag 5 Angry Gruok Tusks" is now known as "Go Bag 5 Brownsnout Tusks" *Quest "Trials of the Gifted: Test of Knowledge" NPC's have been moved to the island of New Trismus. The quest provides updated directions to these NPC's. *Quest "Tradok: Disrupt the Attacks" no longer gives Corroded Transistors as a reward. *Reworked quest "Prove Gangaf Is Innocent" to track the looting of both the Automaton Core Circuitry and the Intact Mainboard since neither is a technique component any longer. *Updated the location for the Ogre Thieves in the quest "Attunement to Aedan". Monsters *Ogre Zombies in the Eastern Deadlands will spawn more frequently and reliably. *Adjusted the spawn rates of Bright Wisps and Dwarven Skeleton Raiders in the Valley of Tolrath. *Cleaned up the Travertine Golem spawns (Travertine and Travertine Boulder Golems no longer spawn amongst each other). *Cleaned up the spawns within the Stormy March, Proving Grounds, Rachival Outlands, Autumn Forest, Abandoned Shore, Dralnok's Doom, Myloc Colony, Frozen Peninsula, Staging Grounds, Drakul, Saritova, Bannock's Ridge, Valkor's Lair and around Delgarath. Monsters in these areas will spawn more reliably and frequently. *GaleStorm will now spawn more frequently. *Cleaned up the Shadow Spider spawns in the Rachival Outlands and near Old Rachival, resulting in more clearly defined areas in which the spiders spawn with less overlapping and more reliable spawn times and quantities. *Cleaned up the spawns on the Dalimond Peninsula, resulting in better spawn rates and times. *Mohs the Diamond Golem will now spawn more frequently. *The Forest Skulk Shaman no longer spawns incorrectly within the village near Central Valley. Forest Skulk Fishers now spawn there instead. *Tiny Grass Beetles are now found in more locations around New Trismus. Weaker beetles have been spotted very close to the New Trismus town itself, with ones slightly more challenging appearing in the grass across much of the island. *Arbotus spawns along the road into the Feladan Woods now spawn more reliably and in a more progressive manner. *Increased the spawn quantities of Fiery Dire Wolves (except Ravager), Giant Flame Beetles and Giant Fire Beetles on the Island of Fire. *Angry Gruok are now known as Brownsnouts and are scaled appropriate to their type. *Rebalanced the Brownsnout spawns on Lesser Aradoth. *Level range of Bloodskulk has changed dramatically - Bloodmages now only spawn from 96 to 100, Soothsayers from 91 to 95 and Spearfishers from 86 to 90. *Yew Treants are no longer aggressive, but some Massive Yew Treants have become enraged. *Enraged Shining Wisps have been spotted in some locations around Istaria. *Nah'guk Ogres are now known as Nah'guk Warriors. *Nah'guk Pygmies are now known as Nah'guk Gatherers. *Nah'guk Tribe members now have updated aggressiveness and social behavior. *Cleaned up the Nah'guk Tribe spawns. Named Nah'guk tribe members now spawn more frequently. *Dwarf Skeleton Raiders and Sergeants in the Valley of Tolrath are now known as Risen Raiders and Risen Sergeants. *Tweaked the spawn of Risen Raiders in the Valley of Tolrath, they will spawn a bit more quickly now. *Marrow Guards within Valkor's Lair are now known as Valkor's Guards. *Adjusted the spawn rate of Storm Blights around the Fallen Outpost. *Adjusted the spawn rate of Icy Dire Wolves around the Tower of Magery. *Radiant Wisps now have a chance to spawn wherever a wisp (of any standard type - excluding Flame, Storm and those on the Satyr Islands) spawn. *Unlinked some Dim Wisp spawns on Genevia Island and Lesser Aradoth. *Unlinked the Bright Wisp spawns in Feladan Forest. *Regular Radiant Wisps now have a chance to spawn amongst the Enraged Radiant Wisps near Harro. Miscellaneous *Dragons will now have head shapes matching their normal design when in khutit form. *Terry the Harro Guard is no longer an active guard. *Melli (Sslanis) now carries Craft and Socket techs for Tier 1. *Marcus (Kion) now carries Statistic and Dye techs for Tier 1. *Elmond Weis (Dalimond) now carries Statistic techs for Tier 2. *Nalithess (Chiconis) now carries only Craft techs for Tier 2. *Holm Nestlaven now carries only Tier 3 Statistic techs. *Edison Maberly now carries only Tier 3 Craft techs. *Janner Cinderfall now carries only Tier 4 Statistic techs. *Azmedai in Kirasanct is now a Quartermaster. *Azmedai now carries Tier 4 Craft techs. *Grendan Stonemeld now carries only Tier 5 Craft and Statistic techs. *Aidan the Reasonable in Bristugo now accepts Techniques in addition to Technique Components. Also, due to Imperial subsidies he no longer charges a fee for consigning items. *CLIENT: Increased the number of available layers for the map window beyond the previously set 15. =Fixes= Items *All Trophies now have tints appropriate for their tier (Copper, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Mithril, Adamantium). *Sovereign Cargo Flyers now attune on equip. *The following items have had their icon sizes corrected: **Gem-Encrusted Ring (Sources of Power quest series) **Goldem-Bloom (Tier 2 Resource) **Silver Chalice (Sources of Power quest series) **Map of the Dalimond Peninsula (Plundered Tombs quest series) *Quest Item "Assorted Grass Beetle Pincers" is now known as "Assorted Ulmus Beetle Princers" and are stackable and attuned. *Icy Tokens are no longer attuned and can be used once again to purchase formulas at the Tower of Magery. *Medallion of the Storms will now properly boost Nature skill. *The following trophies now have the correct coin and hoard value for their rank: Forest Skulk Crude Slate Spearheads, Muck Fly Thorax, Amethyst Golem Gemstone, Forest Skulk Elder's Cracked Amulet, Forest Skulk Shaman's Sacred Drum, Rose Quartz Golem Gemstone, Forest Skulk Chieftain's Skull-Staff, Diseased Brownback Skull, Brownback Skull, Brownback Claw, Brownback Paw, Tremendous Sand Beetle Compound Eye, Weak Arbotus Knot, Ravenous Bloodsnout Hooves, Purple Tarantula Breeder Sacs. *Yew Longbow will now be properly created when someone uses the Customization options when creating this particular item. *Metal Bar formulas now give proper XP for alloy metal bars. Quests *Fixed quest "Vandus Confederation: Traitor in the Midst II" so that some steps don't show up that are meant to be hidden. *Quest "Dragon Instant Heal I: The Power of Healing" will now properly accept level 8 and 9 Garnet golems. *Quest "Vandus Confederation: Traitor in the Midst II" now requires you to kill 10 Henchmen instead of 1. *Quest "Jemmei's Late Delivery" now properly tracks the gathering of uncut Rose Quartz and Jemmei's dialog properly says four-hundred instead of five-hundred. *Quest "Vladtmordt's Replica Tempered Scale" now gives the player directions using Chiconis as its center-point instead of Dalimond. *Chat links in quest "Lunus Path 2: Acquire a Crystalline Vessel For Your Phylactery" have been fixed. *Quest "Biggletorque: The Archmage Darkstaff" now takes the Vandus Confederation storyline into account when speaking with NPCs in Dalimond. *Quest "Help Out Thanthor the Fisher" will no longer complete before returning to Thanthor with the Elemental Droplets. *Quests "Replace the Lost Mushrooms", "Deal with the Pesky Gruoks" and "Take care of the Wild Gruok Matriarch" now offer XP rewards in addition to coin. Monsters *Dung Pile near Old Rachival will now spawn in its proper place instead of in the middle of the road. *Henchmen Adepts/Guards/Captain no longer drop skeleton specific loot. *Henchman Captain now drops more loot. *Brecah the Marble Golem will now spawn anywhere within the Marble Quarry rather than only in the southwestern portion. *Mhedon the Mithril Golem is no longer tied to the spawns of other Mithril and Platinum Golems. *Gregory the Traitor no longer has "Henchman Captain" as his name. *Undead spawning in Copperton will now properly spawn south of Heart. *Risen Apprentices and Risen Necromancers now properly have the zombie keyword instead of mummy. *Eclipse, the Obsidian Boulder Golem, as well as a few friends, now will appear around the Katja Volcano on Trandalar. NPCs *Guran the Blacksmith will now allow biped characters of all level ranges to join the Blacksmith school. *Noncas Fizzlebot will now properly join you to the Tinkerer school when you ask him to. *Dialog for existing blacksmiths who greet Maari Joest. *Kiva the Tailor Trainer now has a proper label beneath her name. *Many Expert level trainers have had the formulas that they sell changed to reflect changes in the revamped loot system. Miscellaneous *Breath of Acid now uses the updated dragon_breath_acid effect file and will no longer hit the Dragon using it. *Terrain clutter near the Blackhammer Farmstead will no longer show through the structures. *Neo-Druid will no longer show up as being able to use a Large Axe. *Waterlogged lair in Guild: Sakon community has been fixed. *Imperial and all Tiered Cauldrons will now have proper icons and associated ambient sounds. *CLIENT: Abilities which have no special effect associated with them will now still provide combat feedback to players. We believe this fixes all abilities (both abilities and spells) so that combat feedback will be seen. As such, we ask that you please report any ability which does not provide combat feedback. *CLIENT: /chatjoin should now work with passwords. To create a channel with a password, use /chatjoin channel password. To join an existing channel, use /chatjoin channel. If a password is required, you will be prompted. You can use /chatjoin channel password to skip the prompt. The password will be cached so you don't have to re-enter the password when logging in again. The password will be un-cached if you leave the channel, are kicked, or the channel's password has changed since you logged out. *CLIENT: Fixed a bug where names were not being properly appended to chat when someone used the /em prefix and when the "Emote" channel is the default channel for a window. Now custom emotes will always properly display the person who sent the emote. Category:Delta